Frosted In Time
by Tekiri
Summary: Jack Frost lived two lives before he became a spirit. During his first, he was Jack- plain, mortal Jack. His second life, though, was lived as Percy Jackson. Now, as a spirit, he finds that the two worlds are colliding together because of a common enemy. Can he stop the enemy before it's too late? Or will Jack's allies end up ripping each other to shreds? / Takes place after TLO.
1. Frosted Over

_Son of the sea god, _The Titan Lord hissed. Percy tried to swing Riptide, but his arms wouldn't move, and he realizes that they were frozen in time. _Here is my curse. May you forget._

A rumble shook Olympus, and Percy could move again. Except that he couldn't feel his legs.

Percy gasped in astonishment as his legs started to evaporate. His fingers followed next, and the last thing he saw before his world turned black was Luke's aurum eyes flickering back to the cool blue.

. . .

Annabeth's grey eyes searched the dilapidated Throne Room.

She fell to her knees when she saw Luke's slumped corpse, and almost fainted she realized that Percy wasn't there.

Twelve brilliant flashes shined in the Throne Room, and Hermes scurried over to Annabeth. "Annabeth, what- _di immortals_."

"We-" her words escaped, but hoarse by her shock and muffled by her hand clasped over her mouth in disbelief. "We need a shroud for the son of Hermes. And, the son of the sea."

* * *

The next thing he felt was two small hands uncovering his brown eyes.

"Jack!" his sister squeaked excitedly, bouncing up and down, "Open your present!"

He -_Jack_- didn't feel right. He felt as if he stole someones skin and condemned their soul to Tartarus.

_Tartarus? _What was that?

Jack - who's Jack?- uncomfortably set the wooden box on a nearby table and opened the lid.

Ice skates. How could they afford these? The blades must have cost a lot, and the leather-

"Jack," his sister said, with a slightly worried expression, "don't you like them? These are what you've been asking for the whole year, remember?"

He plastered a smile and ruffled her hair. "I love them, Sally," _Where did the name come up?_ "Now how about we go ask Mom if we could go outside to the lake, and test out these skates."

Sally frowned. "But the lake isn't frozen enough, Jack."

He tossed the ice skates back in the box and carried the box in his arms. "Come on, Sally."

Sally rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's go, Jack!"

As they sped out, he knew one thing: _My name's not Jack._

_. . ._

"Jack, I'm scared," Sally said, eyeing the cracking ice under her feet.

Jack smiled, trying not to show worry. "I know, I know, but you're going to be all right. You're not going to fall in." _You'r Jack's sister, and the least I can do for him now that I stole his life is save you._ "We're going to have a little fun instead."

His brown eyes searched for the safest way back to solid ground.

"No, we're not," his sister quipped, eyeing the cracking eyes below her feet.

"Would I trick you?" Jack asked innocently.

She was so frightened, a tear rolled down her face. "Yes! You always play tricks!"

Jack chuckled. "Well, all right. But not this time. I promise. I promise you're gonna be..." He paused to look at the ice cracks. "You're gonna be fine." Jack stared into his sister's wide, brown eyes, hoping that his own looked reassuring. "You have to believe in me."

His sister _(She's not your sister, she's Jack's. JACK'S.) _choked back her tears and gave a small smile.

"You wanna play a game?" 'Jack' asked, hoping the idea would get her mind off of the ice. "We're going to play hopscotch! Like we play every day."

"It's as easy as one..." He jumped, but landed unsteadily. Grinning, as if his stumble was on purpose, he called out, "Two." 'Jack' leaped again again. "Three!" Jack reached down by his feet and picked up a stick- much like a shepherd's staff lying on the ice. Jack held out his new staff toward her.

"All right," he called out, "Now it's your turn."

"One."

She hopped carefully.

"That's it, that's it Sally," Jack reassured. He pushed the staff out so she could grab it. "Two."

She was almost there. _Almost_.

"Three." Sally grabbed the end of the staff, and using all his strength, Jack hurled her over to the shore. Grinning victoriously, he-

The Pond's ice couldn't hold him, and Jack fell through.

_**"Jack!"**_

. . .

Percy remembered, and for a moment, he could breath.

Of course, it was only glimpses. He remembered the time he kissed a blurred blond while sparring, or the time they went to W_ter_ _an_ and she flushed scarlet.

He remembered who she was, but only her. She was his Anna-

Percy's world faded into the depths.

* * *

**Erm, hi. First RotG! :) Yeah. I'll hopefully update soon. :)**

**IMPORTANT! READ!**

**Since this is an AU, here are some facts about this story:**

_**-Jamie is 6 when the 'Pitch incident' happens**_

_**-Hedge does not exist**_

_**-Leo is 8, when he meets Jack (shh... spoiler)**_

_**-The mechanics shop is attached to the house (you'll see what I mean... and shh, another spoiler...)**_

_**-There's gonna be a slight crossover from another fandom. It's only an object, and everything about the object will be explained.**_

**That's it so far. I'll update the list.**

**Well, thanks for reading. Review! (Oh, the classic last line.)**


	2. Hearth

**I had a sudden revelation that I posted so quickly. :) Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer on my profile.**

* * *

Jack Frost had absolutely no idea why he was on the bustling, dark, humid streets of Houston, Texas. His inner compass seemed to point_ Here! Here!_ Jack blamed his curiosity for dragging him to the Texan street.

Jack wandered aimlessly, until his feet stopped by a small mechanics shop. He opened the door softly, the tingling of soft chimes echoing behind him.

By the counter, a little Latino seemed to be tinkering with a paperclip, a rubber ducky, and a shoelace. Without looking up, he said: "Oh, Miss DeLanca, I-" chocolate brown eyes met sharp blue.

The winter spirit held his breath. _He can't see you, don't get your hopes up, he can't-_

A jaw dropped comically. "You're- you're Jack Frost!"

Jack leaned on his staff in shock. "You- you can see me?"

This time, the younger boy made a face. "Of course I could see you!"

Now Jack was worried that he and the kid was delusional.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Jack asked, still in shock.

"Five." The boy answered with hesitation, not sure where Jack was going with this.

"How about now?"

"Um, two?"

"How about-"

"Jack!" The Latino exclaimed, "I could see you! Now, let's go to my mom!"

At this remark, Jack hesitated. "Kid, she might not-"

"She'll see you." The kid quipped, grabbing Jack's hand and bouncing deeper into the shop. Jack had to force himself not to let go- was the kid burning? "Trust me."

"Leo?" A woman called. "Is Miss De- oh, is that who I-"

Leo smirked. "Told you. Mom taught me everything about you all. From Santa, to the Tooth Fairy, to Rudolph."

This was the best day of his nonexistent social life.

"Jack," she breathed, "Jack Frost. My, you must be warm in here. I'm Esperanza, but call me Anza," she said, shaking Jack's smooth hand with her callused ones. "And I'm thinking that my mijo introduced himself?"

Leo nervously looked at his feet. Anza smiled and ruffled her son's hair. "Leo," she scolded gently. The boy laughed, and Esperanza tossed his hair again.

Jack watched the playful family humor with a bittersweet feeling and wished that-

"Jack?" Anza asked worried, "Are you okay? You look paler than usual." She gently maneuvered him by the small table and sat him in a chair. "I'll go get you some ice."

Now that Jack was sitting down, he saw a full view of the shop attachment. Jack was by a small, round metal table that seated two. Two other doors were also metal, and Jack guessed that those were the bathroom and the bedroom. The snuffed fireplace and an old, worn-out rocking chair were feet away from the table. The kitchen was all made out of metal also- each and every knob. He wondered if the plates were also made of metal.

"No, they aren't," Leo said, and Jack realized that he spoke the thought. "Everything's metal in case another accident happens."

"Accident?" His odd brown eyebrows knitted together curiously.

Leo tinkered nervously with the rubber ducky and cleared his throat. "Hey, Jack, do you actually make snow?"

Jack wanted to press, but he decided not to invade privacy. "Off course I do! I'm the great Jack Frost!" he ruffled Leo's hair. "Have you seen snow before?"

Leo shook his head.

The spirit's eyes gleamed. "Do you want me to show you?"

Leo gave Jack a toothy grin. "Mom!"

Anza rushed over with an ice bucket within seconds and set it on the table. "Yes Leo?"

If possible, Leo's grin stretched. "Jack's going to make snow!"

The said person sent Anza a worried look. "Is it okay if I-?"

Anza laughed. "As long as it's not inside."

Jack grinned. "Well, then," Jack closed his eyes to concentrate, and he tensed.

Leo dragged a chair by a window and stood on it. "Mami, it really is snowing!"

Anza touched the foggy glass in disbelief. "Wow."

Jack relaxed and opened his eyes, letting the snow fall on his own. "Is it your first time seeing-"

Anza's mute nod was all the clarification Jack needed.

Leo grinned. "Jack, will it snow enough to play in?"

"Let me think." Jack playfully tapped his chin. "Sure!"

The hyperactive child bounced off his chair. "Mom-"

"Yes, mijo." She softly smiled at her son. "We'll go outside."

Leo sprint out of the room to change.

Anza faced Jack. "You're not going to stay, are you."

It was more of a statement then a question.

Jack played with his staff and his shoulders slumped. "Yeah," he said, "I need to get going. I'm busy, you know?"

They both knew that wasn't true.

"Jack," Anza said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jack jumped. It had been a while since he felt a mother's touch. "Visit. And protect him."

Jack gave her a solemn two-fingered salute with a touch of laughter and a hint of a smile. "Aye aye, ma'am."

She watched his body turn into the flakes he made and carried in the wind.

Esperanza didn't think that she would see him in a while.


	3. The Chosen One

**Since I figured that everyone reading this knows the RotG plotline, I'm _assuming _you know who the characters are. I'm not going to do the 'oh-it's-pitch' thing, so the beginning's only the start of the choosing. It's basically an edit of some of the script. :(**

**Well, here's the filler. Not my best, but RRE. :)**

**Oh, and I updated the AU difference list on Ch. 1. :)**

**. . . line break**

**_ (the actual line break) new scene**

**(you may now proceed to read.)**

* * *

The Guardians, who just heard about Pitch's uprising, looked at the radiating moon. "Hello old friend! What's the big news?"

The group looked center of the intense spot of moonlight and watched the light ebbs away The shadows shape into a dark silhouette of Pitch.

The Guardians look, startled and stunned.

"It _is_ Pitch."

North pat his belly and sent The Easter Bunny a look.

"Manny," North started, "What must we do?"

The shadow of Pitch dissipates in a circle of moonlight. The light shines towards the Guardian circle on the floor, and shines around the center rune. A blue, electrifying gem, head of a rising pillar, shimmers, casting its light over the room.

"Guys, do you know what this means?" The Tooth Fairy said vigorously, hovering with excitement.

Struck with awe, North answered, "He's choosing a new Guardian."

"We don't need any help." Bunny said, a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"Maybe it's a Leprechaun!''

Bunny closed his eyes, chanting: "Please don't be the groundhog, _please_, not the groundhog-"

North gasped. "Two Guardians."

A single flash of light and the wind picked up. In the light of the moon, two figures stood back to back. One teen, unfamiliar, with bright eyes and dark hair. His Grecian sword, though only a holograph, gleamed and reflected the light. Odd beads and a tattered shirt dressed his style.

The other figure, though, was very familiar. A hooded teen with bare feet had a hand wrapped around a familiar hooked shepherd's staff.

Bunny groaned. "Ah, I take it back! The Groundhog's fine!"

Tooth flew around the holograph. "Well, ah, as long Jack helps to ah...to protect the children, right?"

Bunnymund argued, "Jack Frost!? He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish-"

"Guardian." North stated.

Bunnymund in his tracks. "Jack Frost is many things, but he is _not_ a Guardian." He looked at the unfamiliar figure. "Who's he?"

"Oh, him." Tooth stated, a hint of sadness dressing her voice. "He's a hero."

Bunny raised an eyebrow and North cleared his throat. "Please... elaborate Tooth."

Sandy nodded.

"He's... from the Greek side." Tooth dropped to the floor. "Saved the world from Kronos, along with thousands of other lives. He died in the progress."

North looked at the holograph. "Now said, he looks familiar. Perseus Jackson?"

Tooth smiled sadly. "That was because he was on your Notty list for destroying the monuments."

Bunnymund smiled, the emotion opposite from the flyer's. "Well, this fella seems like a great guy. Can't wait to meet him."

"They can't find his soul, Bunny."

He froze. "What?

"They- they can't find it. It's _lost_. Gone. Missing."

North nodded to the elves, who started tingling a funeral song. He put a balled fist to his chest.

"To the Guardian that never was."

* * *

Jack sighed and kicked a pebble. Did the boy -Jamie Bennett, he recalled- really just care about a tooth? Not the thrilling ride he made to get Jamie out of danger?

_"Who's Jack Frost?"_

_"No one, honey. It's just an __expression."_

No one. He was no one.

_Why am I here?_

Jack looked out from his view from the top of the truck. Why was he here? He wasn't useful to anyone, and even the stupid kangaroo had believers-

There. Jack's stance shifted, and he felt for his ballpoint pen in his pocket. Besides his old clothes, the pen was his only other connection to the past..

Jack jumped of the truck and looked at the shadows. The darkness shifted, and Jack pulled out the pen.

"Hello mate."

Jack turns around, ready to strike. His fingers edge the cap- the cap that he didn't take of since he became Jack Frost, for the fear of losing it. The voice stepped into the light, and he quickly slipped the pen back into his pocket.

_Just my luck. An angry kangaroo._

Bunnymund leaned on the wall. "Been a long time. Blizzard of '68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?

A bewildered Jack propped himself on the staff. _Oh yeah, definitely remembered that. _"Bunny? You're not still mad about that...are yah?"

"Yes. I am." The pooka casually takes out his boomerang and toys with it. "But this is about something else." Bunny nodded to the shadows. "Fellas."

Jack had missed something. The winter spirit, alert once again, looked where Bunny nodded. Before he realized what was happening, he was grabbed by two large furry hands and lifted off his feet. "Hey!" He flailed, and Jack saw Bunnymund look at him with a victorious smirk in his eyes.

"Put me down!" His eyes widened at the sight of the two yetis, and the sack. "What the-"

Needless to say, Jack was thrown into the sack.

_It's such a nice day to be kidnapped._

Jack heard a smash on the ground and saw a swirl of bright colors. A yeti spoke some garbled gibberish to Bunny.

"Me? Oh, no- I'm not going through _there_. Not on your nelly." The pooka laughed. "See you on the other side."

Jack heard Bunnymund thump the ground twice, and the Easter Bunny hopped into the magical rabbit hole. Jack mentally decided that he would come back later to kill the plant just to tick Bunnymund off.

Jack was unprepared for the next thing.

The yetis picked up the sack. "What the-"

They tossed him in the portal, and ignoring the spirit's yell, jumped in the wormhole right after him.

. . .

Tooth spoke hurriedly to a fairy. "Tangiers! Incivie du haut, 421 rue de Barat! Allez!"

The portal opens, and a sack, followed by two yetis, fly out of the wormhole and lands on the floor. In the darkness, Jack heard someone say-

"He's here."

A certain spirit struggled out of the sack to see two elves staring at him.

"Walla Walla, Washington." Tooth said to another fairy in the same rushed tone. "We've got a trampoline mishap at 1340 Ginger La-"

"Quiet." North's commanding tone draws Jack's attention to another duo staring at him. North and the Sandman look at Jack expectantly, and Jack squirmed in their sight.

A herd of fairies surround Tooth for orders. The Baby Teeth hover around her, buzzing with anticipation. "-ne. Canine, lateral and central incisor. Ouch!"

"He-hem." The rest of the Guardians and Jack looked at North.

"Oh hello!" North greeted, and Jack took note of his Russian accent. (The accent wasn't very noticeable with just a soft "Quiet." or a stern "He-hem.") "There you are Jack Frost!"

North held out his arms to jack, and a Dream-sand snowflake appeared above Sandy's head.

A bewildered look shone on Jack's face. "You've got to be kidding me."

The two yetis that have grabbed Jack before once again grabbed the spirit by his shoulders and lifted him to his feet. "Hey, hey. Put. Me. Down."

North, ignorant of Jack's voiced thoughts, asked him, "I hope the yetis treated you well?"

Jack could barely refrain from rolling his eyes. "Oh, yeah. I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal."

"Oh, good! That was my idea!" North spoke, oblivious to Jack's sarcasm (or simply ignoring it.). "You know Bunny, obviously."

"Obviously."

Bunny stood, grumbling, and crossed his arms. North continued. "And the Tooth Fairy?"

"Of-"

"Oh, Jack!" She flew up, "I've heard a lot about you- and your teeth!"

"My- my what?"

"Open up!" Tooth looked at his teeth, and stuck her fingers in his mouth. "Wow, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!"

Jack, confused as ever, watched groups of fairies swoon and attack his mouth. He tried to back away, alarmed.

"Now girls!" Tooth, who recollected herself, commanded. "Girls, no need to disgrace the uniform!"

"Oh, and Sandman." Jack spots Sandy floating in his sleep. North gently slaps him on the arm. "Sandy? Sandy wake up!"

Sandy bolts up awake and steps up to Jack, smiling.

"Hey! Ho!" Jack says, waving his arms. "Does anyone wanna tell me _why _I'm here?"

Jack looks at Sandy, who flickers a barrage of Dream-sand images above his head.

The snow spirit blinks. "That's not really helping. But thanks, little man." Jack turned to the other Guardians. "I must of done something really bad to get you four together."

Jack walks away from the group, casually frosting an elf with a tray of cookies as it marches past. He turns back around.

"Am I on the naughty list?" Jack asked North innocently.

North chucked. "On naughty list? You hold record! But no matter. We are wiping clean the slate."

"How come?" Jack asked.

Bunnymund gave North the Mean Pooka Look. "Ah, good question."

North smiled. "How come? I tell you how come! Because now...you are Guardian!"

Obviously not seeing Jack's confusion, North has the yetis light the torches with a whoosh. Elves leap from columns, unfurling homemade banners as they descend. Jack brushes off a few baby teeth who try to present him with a necklace made of paper snowflakes.

Jack inched away. "What are you doing! Get, get that off of me!"

But the winter spirit's voice is drowned out by the sounds of horns and drums.

As more and more scenes add to the Guardian show, Jack's confusion escalates. "Huh?"

A Yeti hands North an old large book. North blew off dust, opened it, and cleared his throat. Jack clenched his jaw as he scanned the sites in the room. The Mini Teeth continue to fawn, Sandy smiled, Bunnymund looked around, apathetic, and North looked at Jack with pride.

Jack, deeply annoyed, slammed his staff down, sending a blast of frost and wind across the room. The torches snuff out, the temperature drops, and some of the elves in close-range freeze. Everything stops.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" Jack challenged, annoyance lining his words.

North bursts out in laughter then stops to look at a serious Jack. "Of course you do!" North turned to the elves. "Music!"

The elves blare the trumpets obnoxiously, and the North Pole animals resume the show.

Jack slams his staff against the floor, but with less power. "No music! No nothing!"

An angry elf throws his trumpet to the floor in defiance.

"Look, this is all very flattering," Jack said, "but ah...you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

Bunnymund thumped his foot. "Yeah, that's exactly what I said!"

"Jack..." Tooth started, "I don't think you understand what it is we do." Tooth swooped in and turned Jack's attention to the ginormous globe behind him. "Each of those lights is a child."

Jack looked up at the Globe, taking in the capacity.

"Each light is a child who believes." North corrected, suddenly at Jack's side. "And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them."

Expecting a snarky comment, North stays silent for a beat. Wondering why Jack was so quiet, he turned to face the other spirit. "Tooth, fingers out of mouth."

Tooth giggled. "Oh, sorry. They're beautiful."

Jack moves away from the Globe and back toward the center of the room.

"Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitch is out there!" North said.

Jack scoffed. "You mean the Boogeyman?

"Yes!" North answered. "When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well."

"More reason to pick someone else."

"Pick? You think we pick?" North asked. Not waiting for an answer, he continued. "No, you were chosen like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon."

Jack, dumbstruck, turns and looks to the group. He stared at them expectantly. "What?"

"Last night, Jack." Tooth said. "He chose you."

Bunnymund mumbled, "Maybe."

Jack looked up at the skylight. "The Man in the Moon... he talks to you?"

North nodded. "You see, you can not say no. It is destiny.

Jack is still confused. "What's that suppose to mean? And why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" Jack huffed, seemingly tired and angry. "After 300 years, and this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of new ways to bribe kids?" Jack's pause barely says for a single beat. "No no, that's not for me. No offense."

Jack turns to leave the Guardians shell-shocked.

"How is that not offensive?" Bunny states. "You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?

Jack turns back pissed.

"Ever heard of a snow day?" Jack challenged. "I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do."

"But none of 'em believe in you." Bunnymund leaned in to Jack. "Do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist."

"One does." Jack said defiantly, but a flicker of doubt was seen in his eyes. For a millisecond, the Guardians thought they saw a torrent of water in a flash of sea-green. "Two do, actually." _Leo and Anza still believe, right?_

"That's two. Two imaginary fellas that I think you made up_. _Face it Jack. No one believes in you."_  
_

"Bunny!" Tooth scolds. "Enough!"

Silence. Jack tried not to look stung at Bunny's remark.

"No, the kangaroo's right."

"The what-" Bunny glared at Jack. "What'd you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate."

"Oh. And this whole time I thought you were." Jack spat back. "If you're not a kangaroo, than what _are_ you?"

They were almost nose to nose, both pairs of eyes flashing in anger. No one noticed the sudden storm breaking the ice outside."I'm a bunny. _The_ Easter Bunny. People _believe_ in me."

A pause from Jack, who reached in his pocket and felt for his pen. His lithe body changed its stance.

Defiant tension rose in the air. Sandy nudged North.

North stood by the winter spirit. "Jack. Walk with me."

* * *

**... At least it's long?**

**Well, I'm starting the next chapter. Expect it in the beginning of June.**

**PS- Yes, Rosa, I actually made the chappy long. :P (now you could bow down and honor me as your eternal dictator...)**

**PPS- LONGEST. CHAPTER. I EVER PUBLISHED! (squeal)**

**PPPS- If you like WATS, _VOTE ON MY POLL _(pls)! It consists of the choices of who should die.**


	4. Aurum memorias

**Okay, so I get that the story is confusing, so here's a basic summary about what happened so far:**

**In the Throne Room (during TLO) Kronos freezes time and places a curse on Percy. Once he unfreezes time, Luke dies and Percy disappears completely- no body, no soul, no trace to where he disappeared. Percy's vision turns black.**

**The next time Percy sees light, Sally, Jack's sister, is uncovering his eyes for his b-day present. The thing is, Percy's lost his memory, and his soul mingled w/ the original Jack's. The same day, 'Jack' saves his sister, but dies in the process. Man on the Moon makes him Jack Frost.**

**Years later, Jack meets Leo and Anza, where he makes his first believers. During the same year (while Leo is 8) the Guardians have been threatened by Pitch, and Jack has been chosen as a Guardian. That's where this chapter comes in.**

**I hoped that helped. :) Here's the next**** chappie!**

**RRE! (Read, Review, and Enjoy!)**

**PS- Please don't skip over this chapter. It's important. :)**

* * *

Jack and North rode down an ornament-shaped elevator. "Hey, North, it's nothing personal. What you all do, it's just not my thing."

North replied, "Ah, but Man of the Moon says that it's your thing. We will wait and see!"

The elevator stops, and Jack couldn't believe his eyes. They were in the factory. _Santa Claus's_ factory.

North storms through the factory floor, and Jack, still in awe, could barely keep up. "Slow down, wouldja?" Jack says in amazement. "I've tried to bust in here for years; I want a good look."

North, peeved, but still rushing, asks, "What do you mean, 'bust in'?"

Jack does a full 360 while walking. "Don't worry, I never got past the yetis."

The winter spirit glanced behind his shoulder, and saw an angry yeti pounding his fist in his palm. "Oh, hi Phil."

North charged ahead. "Keep up, Jack!"

As Jack walked behind North, surveying the bustling factory, a duck toy suddenly flies over Jack's head. Jack dodges with an ADHD-like reflex and continues walking with North.

"Whoa!" Jack paused, and looking at the yetis, thinks. "But I thought the elves made all the toys."

North leaned in and whispered, "We like to let them believe that."

Jack looked at a group of elves, enjoying the taste of plastic ornaments and electrocuting themselves with Christmas lights. North smiled. "Good job!"

North continues through the factory floor. He passed a yeti putting the finishing touches on a blue toy robot.

"I don't like them. Paint it red."

The yeti grunts in dismay, and Jack sees that the yeti already painted stacks of blue robots.

"Step it up, everyone!" North announces, voice booming through the factory floor.

As Jack reached the opposite end of the room, his eyes looked from each chaotic job to another. Then, he realized, that it was all beautiful because of one thing- it was filled with magic.

. . .

Jack followed North into his office. North dusted off his hands and rolled up his sleeves. _Naughty and Nice? Really?_

The younger spirit watched North grab something from a nearby elf. "Fruit cake?"

"Ah, no-"

Before Jack could comprehend what was happening, North hurled the cake across the room and glances at Jack. "Now we go tack the brass!"

"Tack the brass-?"

North cracked his knuckles, and Jack stood, silent. The wind suddenly slammed North's office door behind them. Jack looked at the door as it locked itself, and before he realized it, North backed him up against the door.

Jack was trapped.

"Who are you, Jack Frost?" North asked, and Jack reached into his pocket and tensed at North's sudden closeness. "What is your center?"

"My center?"

"If Man in Moon chose you to be a Guardian, you must have something very special inside." North stood up straight and began to stroke his beard. He gave Jack a curious look. "Hmmmm?"

North grabbed a Russian doll that looked very much like himself. "This is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating. But if you get to know me a little-" He handed the doll to Jack. "Well, go on."

Jack, a curious look on his face, set his staff down on a nearby table. He twisted the doll, and inside rested another carved North doll- flushed and cheery.

"You are downright jolly." Jack stated.

"Not just jolly."

Jack, interested, popped open the Russian doll, showing a slightly different version of North. "I am mysterious." Jack twisted it again, revealing a smaller doll, "and fearless," Another pop and twist, "and caring. But at my center..."

Jack twisted the last layer of the doll, which was a tiny wooden baby with large eyes. He dropped the jellybean-sized doll into North's large palm. "What do you see Jack?"

"You have... big eyes?" The frost spirit said hesitantly, not knowing if that was the correct answer.

"Yes! Very big eyes!" North stated. "Because they are full of wonder! That is my center. It is what I was born with. Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything!"

North gestured his arms, and each toy sprang to life. The Jack-in-the-box popped open, a train ran on the rails, an elf was carried on a balloon, and an airplane sped across the room.

Jack's eyes followed the plane's path, as it lead to a giant, bright tree. The double doors suddenly open, letting a flying car zip across the room. "See!" North said, "even in the lights, there is magic!"

Jack, encased with awe, stood outside North's office with North. "This wonder is what I put into the world, and what I protect in children." He paused for a mere second. "It's what makes me a Guardian. It is my center. What is yours?"

"I... I don't know." Jack looked down into his open palm, the wooden baby staring back at him. North closes Jack's hand, and they exchange a look.

North tosses a Yankees cap that was sitting by the window to Jack. He caught it, and played with it in his hands. "What's this?"

North placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "It is for you. Something tells me that you should have it."

Then, something suddenly jets past the window. Almost simultaneously, Bunny and Sandman burst down the hallway toward North and Jack.

"Have a problem, mate!" Bunny announced, "Trouble at the Tooth Palace."

* * *

Tooth, deflated from Pitch's news, sat on the ground with an empty tooth box in her hands. Baby Tooth, resting on a nearby broken tooth box, looked at Tooth concerned. Jack walked up and crouched down by Tooth.

"I'm sorry, about the fairies." Jack said.

"You should've seen them." Tooth said, demeanor sober. "They put up such a fight."

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?"

"It's not the teeth he wanted." Tooth answered. It's the memories inside them."

Jack nearly skipped a heartbeat. "What do you mean?"

Tooth lead Jack across the pond, the water freezing under his feet where he walked.

"That's why we collect the teeth, Jack. They hold the most important memories of childhood." The fairy directed him to a colorful, but now fading, mural. "My fairies and I watch over them. When someone needs to remember what's important, we help them."

Jack took a second to admire the beauty of the mural before him.

"We had everyone's here. Yours was, too." Her forehead feathers furrowed in thought. "Yours were weird. They had little gaps in them, and flashes of a storm..."

"My memories?" The winter spirit asked, still amazed.

"From when you were young." She explained, "Before you became Jack Frost."

Jack's heart seemed to skip a beat this time. "But, I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost."

"Of course you were. We were all someone before we were chosen."

Jack, shocked, exclaimed "What?"

He ignored North's comments and chuckles behind him. Jack, confused, said, "You mean, that night at the pond... I assumed... Are you saying, are you saying I had a life before this? With a home? And a family?"

Tooth's genuine concern was expressed on her face. "You don't remember?"

Jack's face said it all.

"All these years," Jack started, "and the answers were right here. If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm here!" In all urgency, he spoke to Tooth. "You have to show me." Controlling the water under the ice, he steers himself across the pond.

"I... I can't, Jack." Tooth said, "Pitch has them."

Jack, now of the water, controls the wind and floats down on a rock, overlooking the Guardians. "Then we have to get them back!"

Abruptly, a patch of Tooth's feathers fall out, and disappears. The mural slowly starts to fade away. The Guardians (and Jack's) eyes fill with worry. "Oh no!"

* * *

Jack, facing a window, frosted over the glass with his finger to form a symbol of Sandy. North slowly walked up behind him. The frost spirit remained still, eyes fixed on the image of Sandy.

North stood by him. "Are you alright?"

"I just, I wish I could've done something." Jack whispered.

"Done something?" North looked at Jack incredulous. "Jack, you stood up to Pitch. You saved us."

"But Sandy wo-"

North placed a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder. "Would be proud of what you did." Jack pulled back his hoodie and stood up.

"I don't know who you were in your past life," North continued, "but in this life you are a Guardian."

"But how can I know who I am, until I find out who I was?"

"You will." North said. "I feel it in my belly."

Jack and North approach the globe. The lights are flickering of at an alarming rate. "It's fear." Jack says, "He's tipped the balance."

He drifts closer to the globe and looks at the lights going out, then back to the Guardians. Nervous tension fills the room.

Bunnymund twirled his boomerang. "Hey, buck up ya sad-sacks. Come on! We can still turn this around! Easter is tomorrow and I need your help. I say we pull out all the stops and we get those little lights flickering again!

* * *

"Pitch was right - I make a mess of everything." Jack said, devastated.

Baby Tooth's felt shock. She had never seen Jack act this way. Her expression hardened with determination, and she wriggled deeper into his pocket.

"Hey." Jack leaned back and began to close his eyes

_Jack... Jack..._ He hears the echoes of his name, and then he feels something and looks down. A soft, golden light glows from his pocket.

The spirit jumped, taken aback. Jack reached in, and pulls out the tooth box, pulsing with light.

_Jack... _The voices echo.

Baby Tooth gives him a reassuring look and motions to the box, then looks back at Jack. Jack reaches to touch the box, but as he does, the top magically unfolds.

His vision was encased with light.

**. . .**

The next thing he felt was two small hands uncovering his brown eyes.

"Jack!" his sister squeaked excitedly, bouncing up and down, "Open your present!"

Jack uncomfortably set the wooden box on a nearby table and opened the lid.

Ice skates. How could they afford these? The blades must have cost a lot, and the leather-

"Jack," his sister said, with a slightly worried expression, "don't you like them? These are what you've been asking for the whole year, remember?"

He plastered a smile and ruffled her hair. "I love them, Sally. Now how about we go ask Mom if we could go outside to the lake, and test out these skates."

Sally frowned. "But the lake isn't frozen enough, Jack."

He tossed the ice skates back in the box and carried the box in his arms. "Come on, Sally."

Sally rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's go, Jack!"

_ **. . .**_

"It's okay. It's okay. Don't look down, just look at me." Jack reached slowly down and removes the second of two rudimentary ice-skates, leaving him barefoot on the cold, familiar surface of the pond. Sally stood in her skates, rooted to the spot. A spider web of cracks emanates from where she stands.

"Jack, I'm scared." The ice below her splinters more. Sally wobbled as it started to separate.

"I know, I know..." Jack says, acknowledging his sister's fear, "but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead."

"No! We're not! You always play tricks!"

Jack chucked. "Well, yeah, but I'm not going to play any tricks this time. I promise, you're gonna be..." He glanced at the cracking ice, "you're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me."

Jack's sister paused a moment. Then, she smiles through her fear.

And just like that, Jack's demeanor changed from fear to fun.

**. . .**

_**"Jack!"**_*****

**. . .**

"Did you - did you see that?" Jack said.

Baby Tooth shakes her head and tweets, '_Of course not!'_

"It - it was me! I had a family! I had a sister!" He grinned joyfully.

His excitement turns to realization. "I saved her!"

But before he could thank the moon for his sudden revelation, a second episode of light flashed before his light, and he was consumed.

Baby Tooth watched the image on the Tooth Box change. His hairs turned into a deep black, and his eyes were like the ocean; sea-green, and always moving.

She watched the person on the box change to Percy Jackson.

**. . .**

He only saw snippets.

Snippets, though, were better than nothing.

_Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood._

_Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways._

_Don't say I didn't warn you._******

**. . .**

_Once she was gone, I knelt next to her -I, I couldn't remember her name- and felt her forehead. She was still burning up._

_"You're cute when you're worried," The blonde muttered. "Your eyebrows get all scrunched together."_

_"You are not going to die while I owe you a favor," I said. "Why did you take that knife?"_

_"You would've done the same for me."_

_It was true. I guess we both knew it. Still, I felt like somebody was poking my heart with a cold metal rod._*******

**. . .**

_"Don't I get a kiss for luck? It's kind of a tradition, right?" I joked with the grey eyed girl next to me._

_"Come back alive, Seaweed Brain. Then we'll see."***_

**_. . ._**

_He -my half goat, half human friend- was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. I shook his furry hip, thinking, No! Even if you are half barnyard animal, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die!**_

**. . .**

_Darkness. That's the first thing I_ _remember. It was dark, and it was_ _cold._

_But then for a second I remembered- I remembered my mom, and my sister, and **her**. Annabeth._

_The girl I held the sky for._

_I remembered the world I died for._

_Most of my memory had blanks, though. Like those oh-so-little things that made me who I was._

_Then the depths consumed my memory. They took what was **me**- and then I was left in the darkness._

_The world felt rigid and unforgiving. I was scared, I was cold, and I felt vanquished._

_But then... then I saw the moon. It_ _was so big and it was so bright,_ _and it seemed to chase the darkness_ _away. _

_And when it did... I __wasn't_ _scared anymore._

**. . .**

Jack looked up at the opening above his icy cavern. The moon peeks out from behind the clouds.

"I- I still don't know who I am," The spirit started, facing the moon, "but now I think I know why I'm here."

The Moon seems to shine a little brighter.

"That's why you chose me. I'm, I'm a Guardian!"

Baby Tooth tried to take flight, but she sputters and lands back in the palm of Jack's hand. "We have to get out of here."

Jack looked down at the two halves of his staff, and picked them up. He tried to fit them back together, but nothing happens. Jack tried again, this time using every ounce of strength left in him. Baby Tooth watches, her eyes widening, as a spark of blue light shoots off the staff. Jack continues to push, until the icy blue light spreads and melds the two ends of the staff back together. Jack smiled victoriously.

Jack, with Baby Tooth tucked safely in his tunic, shot up out of the fissure, high into the sky, and through the clouds. "Come on Baby Tooth! I owe you one!"

* * *

Jamie's hit in the head with a snowball. He turned, to see Jack smiling. Seconds later, a snowball fight ensures.

Sandy salutes Jack and North, who are standing off to the side while the snowball fight escalates.

"Your center?" North asks.

Jack hesitated. "I don't think I figured it out, yet. But, it's coming."

North tossed Jack a small item. Jack catches it and looks at his open palm. A different Russian nesting doll looks back at Jack, similar to the ones in North's workshop. Jack smiles at his look-alike doll, and North sends back a wink in return.

Pitch groans in pain, and rises up to see the town crawling with Dream-sand creatures, snowballs flying, and yetis.

"No. NO." Pitch whips around to see the kids - having the time of their lives, with no traces of fear in their eyes. He rises up, his entire body shaking with rage, and screams at them.

"You dare have fun in my presence! I am the Boogeyman! AND YOU WILL FEAR ME!"

He lunges at Jamie, who come running toward him, hands outstretched. But Jamie runs right through him, laughing, joyous.

The devastation plays across his face, and Pitch gasped. He had no power over the children. He was weak.

"No." Pitch runs for the forest.

. . .

He sees the Guardians approach, standing side by side. "Leaving so soon?"

To their shock, Pitch smiles grimly. "Oh, yes. But I will come. She has called me- and I must go."

North's eyebrows knit together. "She? Go where?" North makes a grab for Pitch, but instead, he stumbles in the shadows.

"Oh? And Jack?"

At the shadow's whisper, Jack raises his staff up defensively. "I'm just a gnat compared to the rest of them." A hint of a smirk is heard Pitch's voice. "And how's Leo? Say hello to him for me before he's sent of to Hades."

A dark cackle rang throughout the forest and the pond.

Jack's icy blue eyes seemed to harden and sharpen. "Leo. Anza. Oh gods-"

In a gust of wind, he was gone.

* * *

**Well, that escalated quickly.**

**Hey guys, I killed of Leo.**

**. . .**

**No. Just kidding.**

**This might be one of the last long chapters for a while. The reason why it's long is because I had an outline- the script.**

**. . . . . . . . .**

***I didn't want to just Copy 'n Paste 2/3 of last chapter, so it's split into two and edited a bit. :)**

**MODIFIED LINES FROM:**

****The Lightning Thief**

*****The Last Olympian**

**Adios!**


	5. Death Warmed Over

***Title of the chappie's not mine. It's iggy14's story title.**

**In this AU, since I just realized that there house is not attached to the workshop in the cannon, Leo's in the house while Anza is locking up the shop doors. Kk?**

* * *

The first thing Jack's senses caught was smoke.

Jack lips twisted in disgust as the wind guided him to the Texan mechanics shop. His eyes spotted the large, black cloud of smoke, and he rushed down like a sled sliding down a hill of ice. Jack clutched his staff and urge d the wind to go faster. He would do whatever he could to save them.

Jack handed on the hot ground, his bare feet feeling as if they were scalded. He hovered above the ground and looked at the fire.

"Come on, Jack. Just standing there isn't gonna do anything." He mumbled to himself. The fire crackled, and before Jack could lose his courage, he sped into the burning house.

The flames roared, and Jack wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead and took of his hoodie, leaving a tattered, old tunic. _How is the house burning? It's made of metal..._

He heard a coughed. Jack raced toward the sound.

The door wobbled and creaked, and Jack fell on something. His eyes narrowed, trying to focus.

He tripped on a leg.

Jack stood up, trying to lift more debris off what he hoped was a survivor.

The door creaked, and Jack looked at it, concerned.

It then fell.

Jack acted purely on reflex. His hand shot into his pocket, and he flicked of the cap. A three-foot bronze sword gleamed in the firelight.

He didn't have time to admire its beauty. Jack slammed the sword under the door's shadow, the handle sticking out from the debris. The door fell on the sword, saving Jack from being squashed.

The leg moved, and the debris by it rustled. Anza's bruised head appeared, and a hand reached out over her mouth. she began to cough. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Jack." She whispered. "Help."

Jack was mildly surprised. He assumed that she would say '_Is Leo okay?' 'Where's my little boy?' 'Let's go find him.'_

Instead of speaking, he offered a hand. She took it, and she crawled out of the rubble and kneeled under the door. "Are you-"

She waved a hand. "Yes, I'm fine." She coughed. "But Leo's not. He-" Another cough, and Jack patted her back. "He started it."

Icy blue eyes widened. "What? But-"

"Not on purpose." The mechanic interrupted. "He must've been threatened." She coughed. "But by what-?" Her eyes caught the sight of the sword and widened. "Monsters."

"Monsters?!"

She nodded. "Don't you know?" She glanced at the sword again. "You should know. Or else how-?"

Jack's eyebrows furrowed. "Monsters. Anza, I need to get Leo-" He touched her jaw, and an ice encased her face, but stopped below her eyes, much like a ninja mask. She breathed in.

"The mask should work like a rebreather," Jack explained. "You'll be able to breathe in oxygen for about ten minutes." He turned around, towards the door. "You need to get out of here by then."

She nodded.

"I'm going to get Leo." Jack turned towards the door frame. "Stay safe."

A mumble. Jack turned towards Anza, who was shaking her head vigorously. "But I have to go." She pointed to the fires. "I might get burned? Anza, I already knew that." She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, obviously frustrated. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. You should be the one worried about yourself and Leo."

He ignored her wild looks as he stepped out of the room.

. . .

Leo was afraid.

He was out of control. He screamed, he begged, he simply asked, but the flames would not be put out.

In horror, a hand shot out to Leo's mouth, and he realized that it was his own. A wisp of fire tingled his hands, and Leo rapidly shook his hand, trying to put the fire out.

"Leo!"

Leo's eyes glanced around. Not another voice.

"Leo! Woah, calm down buddy." Leo's gaze met sharp, unforgettable blue ones. Cold hands placed on his shoulders. "Leo! You're gonna be fine. Take a deep breath. Calm down."

Leo did the exact opposite. His eyes widened owlishly. "No! I need to find Mom!" Jack squatted to the younger boy's height and his hands gripped Leo's shoulders.

"I already reached her." Jack said, "She's heading out."

"But she's not immune!"

_Immune?_

Jack saw Leo reach into the fire. The flames touched him... but he didn't burn.

"I have to go!" Leo exclaimed. His eyes softened, and, his voice hoarse from shouting, whispered, "Please."

Jack considered the option for a moment.

"No." The winter spirit said, authoritative, his grip on the younger boy's shoulders still strong. "Leo, listen to me. We have to get you out. Even if the fire doesn't hurt you, the smoke will, or the falling debris. We need to get you out of here."

"No!" Leo yanked out of Jack's gripped, and his hair flared. "No! Let me go!"

"But Leo-"

The ceiling fell, and both boys blacked out.

. . .

"I think I saw him breathe!" A familiar voice said.

Jack heard rustling towards his bed. He opened his eyes and blinked, adjusting to the light of one of North's spare rooms, and sat up.

"Jack!" Toothiana launched toward him, and Jack embraced the sudden hug. "Oh, we were so worried, and-"

"Woah, there." An unfamiliar voice said. "He's still healing."

"Oh." Tooth said, fluttering. "Sorry."

Jack turned to the unfamiliar voice. "I'm sorry, but who are- wow, you're bright."

The man was wearing a white Grecian robe. His belt and sandals were a cocoa bean brown, and a healthy laurel wreath sat in his golden hair. His eyes were like light blue crystals sitting in the sun- always sparkling, always warm and friendly.

"Apollo." The man said before Jack could ask. "And you're Jack Frost?"

Jack nodded slowly. "Fred?"

Apollo blinked owlishly, containing his shock.

"Jack," North said. "Apollo is an Olympian."

"Olympian." Jack repeated. "Like the Greek gods?"

"Yeah," Bunnymund said, "Though we don't mix with 'em often."

"Why not?"

Dream-sand images flickered over Sandy's head.

"That's not really helpful Sandy, but thanks. Wow, maybe we should get you a mini chalkboard, or something." He turned to the others. "So... why don't we mingle often?"

"The gods don't like needing help," Apollo admitted, "And the spirits are... uncontrollable and, well, some are stubborn."

"Oh. Well, thanks for healing me. I need to get going, though." Jack sat by the edge of the bed.

"Jack-"

"Hey, I'm fine. Please don't give me that you-need-to-rest stuff." He tried to get out of bed, and would have fallen on the floor if Tooth and Bunny didn't catch him. "Woah, fella. Easy there."

"Jack," Apollo spoke hesitantly. "Jack, we need to tell you-"

"You lost a leg."

The group looked at Bunnymund incredulous. "Well, I don't think he wants the truth sugar-coated."

Jack sighed, and looked at his empty right pant leg, and touched the stump by his hip. "Yeah, the kangaroo's right." He whispered. He turned to Apollo, blue eyes searching for answers. "But- the Achilles' heel. I should be invulnerable... right?"

"I was never aware that you had the Achilles' heel. It probably faded away when you became a spirit." The sun god patted Jack's remaining leg. "Don't worry, though." Apollo said. "It will regrow, since you're a spirit. But," He sighed. "It'll take a while."

"How long?"

Apollo hesitated. "Years."

Stunned silence.

"But," Jack exclaimed, alarmed. "I have a job! I need to spread fun and snow, and I'm a Guardian, I guard-" he caught his breath. "Oh gods. Leo. Anza." He turned to the group, eyes filled with worry. "How are they?"

The others reactions varied, but the demeanor past was still the same. North bowed his head in shame. Bunnymund suddenly found his boomerang very interesting. Tooth's eyes zipped everywhere, not meeting Jack's vision. Sandy plopped down on the ground, saddened. Apollo sighed and bit his lip, looking down ashamed.

"No..." Jack breathed. "No. No no no _no_." He shook his head violently, eyes widening in fear. A fist curled around the empty pant leg. "No, not- But- I- _Why?_"

His bright blue eyes shifted to sea-green. "I'm gonna-" His eyes flashed green, and a storm started brewing outside. "I will-"

The power shut of, and the storm's howling was now noticeable. The Guardians stood back to back. Apollo looked at Jack. "Perc- Jack, you've got to stop- oh no."

Jack fainted, exhausted, and the winds outside blew out of control. The window view was covered in a blanket of white, and pointed droplets of sleet rained down from the sky, threatening to pierce and shatter the windows.

The Guardians scattered, hurriedly preparing the base for the storm. Apollo reached into Jack's pocket, and pulled out a familiar pen.

Apollo eyed the pen in disbelief. Was it possible?

He dared to uncap the pen.

The three-foot long bronze sword laid in Apollo's hands. Apollo grasped the handle, and felt the too familiar Greek etchings.

_Anaklusmos_.

Apollo capped the pen and placed it in his pocket. He usually didn't steal (that was Hermes's job) but the news was important. He had to reach the Olympian council.

The sun-god flashed out.

And everything silenced.


	6. The Physician's Message

Apollo charged in to the Throne Room, and faced his father. "I demand a meeting."

Zeus raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

Apollo reached into his medic bag and pulled out a familiar pen. "This."

The other Olympian's eyes widened, and he nodded at Apollo. "Go. Fetch the others."

. . .

Ares leaned on his seat, looking at his refection on his dagger. "So, will someone please tell me why we're here? I have people to see, and things to do."

The others, ignorant of Apollo's impatience, agree with Hermes' remark. "You mean people to provoke and things to explode. At least _I _have an real job."

Artemis frowned. "Do you know how long it took us to find you? The-"

"Can someone please tell me why we're here?" Dionysus asked annoyed, playing with a grape-vine.

Ares jabbed a finger in the wine god's direction. "For once I agree with the drunk."

The others nodded, and Zeus cleared his throat. "Apollo?"

The sun-god, uncharacteristically serious, began to talk, fiddling with the pen in his hands. "Well-"

Artemis sighed. "Please, I do not need a man to complete me. Deal with it."

"Hey!" Ares and Hermes exclaimed.

Artemis shrugged. "It is true."

Hermes winked. "Do you need a gi-"

"No!" Artemis exclaimed loudly. "No. I don't need love. Love destroys you."

Aphrodite stared off dreamily. "Yes, but love also mends, Arty." She placed an over-dramatic hand over her heart, ignoring Artemis's _Do not call me Arty!_ "You need to learn that."

Athena, thinking that it would be wise to ignore the fight, buried herself in her book.

Dionysus yawned, and Hermes tapped his watch. Artemis, Ares and Aphrodite escalated into a shouting match, while Hephaestus tinkered with a piggy bank, spoon, and rubber bands.

Hera tapped her fingers on the arms of her throne, annoyed and impatient. She sent Apollo the _just-do-what-you-need-to-before-Olympus-falls-apar t _glare. He sent a_ I'm-trying-to _look back.

"Hey!" Apollo shouted. They just kept chatting. "Hey!" The others ignored him. "Hey-"

"HEY!" Demeter shouted. The others turned to her. "Pay attention to him-" She pointed to Apollo, "before I make you lot eat cereal."

Apollo cleared his throat. "Thank you, Demeter. Now-"

"Why did you bring us here?" Dionysus repeated.

The son god refrained from rolling his eyes. "I was just going to explain that. We have some news."

Hera sent him the _duh _look, and Apollo became scared about how well he could read her. "Look." He held out his palm, showing a simple, ballpoint pen. Poseidon shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Ares rolled his eyes. "So? What, starting a pen collection?"

Wordlessly, Apollo uncapped Riptide.

"Woah." Ares blinked. "I see. Never mind."

Poseidon gaped.

"I found this with Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost?"

"That annoying brat that freezes over my crops?"

"The kid that steals my thunder?"**  
**

Zeus glared at Hermes, who shrugged. "What? You refuse to say storm puns. In the mean time, _I_ have to."

Apollo ignored his half-brother's comment and nodded gravely, confirming the suspicion. "Yes. And I also believe that Jack Frost holds our answers."

Zeus' eyebrows raised, curious. "How?"

"Simple. He's Percy Jackson."

Shouting arose from the Olympians. "But he's dead!"

"And how do we know that?"

"When did you see him?"

"Where is he?"

"This better not be a prank." Athena spoke tiredly.

Apollo faced her. "A prank? A prank?!" He narrowed his eyes at the goddess. "You really think I'm playing a prank?!"

"Or lying," Artemis added.

"How am I lying?!" Apollo threw his hand in the air. "How _do _I lie! _I CAN'T LIE_!******"

Athena gazed at Apollo. "He's right."

With those two words, the Throne Room silenced.

"So you're saying..." Hermes turned to the sun god, "Jack Frost - Percy - is the key to our explanations?"

Apollo nodded, confirming Hermes' trail of thoughts. "So how are gonna get Percy-"

"Jack." Apollo interrupted mournfully. "Jack."

"So how are we gonna get _Jack_ here?"

"Simple." Ares spoke, a gleam in his eyes. "We kidnap him."

Zeus stroked his beard, deep in thought. "That's actually not a bad idea."

"Just... one more thing."

All eyes were on Apollo.

"He doesn't remember."

* * *

10-year-old Annabeth sat on a rocking chair on the Big House's front porch, overlooking the hill.

_Percy was alive. _Annabeth's heart skipped a beat. Yes, Percy was alive... and they would have their answers.

Annabeth knew why she was young again. She remembered her old life before the ripple in time that Kronos created with Percy's disappearance. That's why there was no Great Prophecy. They were saved from a second life of war, and Thalia never turned into a tree.

On the other hand, she would have rather gone through the war. The ones that died during the battles didn't exist. Sally Jackson even lived a different life, ignorant of the gods.

Silena Bearguard, Beckendorf, some of her siblings... they ceased to exist. And Luke... Luke was worse. His soul didn't exist. The lives lived though Luke's soul... gone. Simply gone.

_Gone._ _His memory's gone, too._

They would get Percy back.

* * *

However, they wouldn't know the cost.

* * *

****Isn't Apollo the god of the Oracle? And the Oracle can't lie? Correct me, or whatnot. I need an explanation for this footnote.**

**DUN DUN DUN! We're just beginning, guys. :)**

**SPOILER ALERT~ Any fellow Potterheads out there? Well, a magical item stars (yes, an item can _star_) next chapter. It's from the first book. If you guess it, I'll give you a shout out! [I still haven't written out the chappie, but it's definitely gonna be their. :)]  
**

**Goodbye... _for now._ :)**


	7. Erised

**Oh. My. (crazy grin) Do I see _25 _reviews, _27_ favs, and _50 alerts! :D :D :D_**

**All for 6 chapters?**

**Amazing, guys. :)**

**Here's a cookie. (::)**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**(r&r)**

**[disclaimer on profile...:)]**

* * *

_Jack spotted a family of two playing on the midnight shore (where was it- Montana? Montank?) in slight envy. An empty pit in his heart deepened, longingly staring at the child and his mother for answers._

_"But what if I get lost?" The 7-year-old boy ask his mother, green eyes filled with worry. Jack watched as the child looked down at his worn-out sandals, ashamed. "I don't wanna get lost. Especially with Gabe." The boy sniffed, then wiped his nose hurriedly, not wanting his mother to see his sadness._

_Jack felt bitterness and resentment rise with the name._

_The boy's mother (Sally, wasn't it? She had the same name as his sister.) held him and rubbed his back, reassuring the child. "You see the ocean?" His mother whispered, as if sharing a secret. She pointed to the sea, watching her son's face flood with awe as he smiled at the moonlit water._ "_It will always guide you home. Trust it." Sally finished by gently tapping his heart. _

_She picked up a nearby seashell. "Here. Listen."_

_His eyes widened almost comically with awe. "Wow." He spoke, childlike wonder flooding his speech._

_Sally smiled proudly, ruffling her son's already messy hair, soaking in the moment._

_Then, suddenly, a wave crashed down upon the family, sweeping them away from the shore. The hurricane raged on, sweeping Jack along in the process. _

"_**NO!**_"

Jack woke up abruptly from his dream in the hospital bed, alert and tense. His hand felt in his empty pocket, blue eyes widening in realization. He dropped his pose almost immediately, both hands frantically searching for the pen.

"Where is it?" Jack hissed, feeling for his pen in his right pocket. He met a stump, leg ending at his kneecap.

For Jack, most of his immortal life was filled with loneliness and boredom until the Guardians accepted him, so he didn't need to recall the past events before he went to sleep.

Jack stared at the stump, and drew in a sharp breathe, hoping, _praying_ to the gods***** that the fire was an illusion.

The deaths hit him like a pile of bricks and he bowed his head in shame.

_Leo. Anza._

He was a Guardian, and he couldn't save his first known believers because he wasn't fast enough.

Jack's blue eyes inspected the stump again. He would give both of his legs for them, Hades, he would give his immortal life to let one live, if he couldn't gain both.

"Why?" He croaked out, blue eyes peering out the infirmary window, moonlight shining through the glass. "Arte- Manny, why?"

Jack slumped in his pillows and sighed, defeated. The moonlight fell on his staff, leaning on the bedside table.

If he couldn't see them, he could walk for them. Sure, his leg would heal, but why not try it? He would be less of a liability when the rest of the Guardians woke up. He inwardly flinched at the word liability.

Jack swung his leg over the bed and grabbed his staff. Then, he looked at the worn-out Yankee's cap sitting on the nightstand. After a moment's hesitation, he rammed it on his head.

Jack looked down, at himself, not surprised to see nothing. His stomach churned. The cap felt stolen from the enemy, or jinxed that the rival would watch him if he placed the cap on. Either way, he hastily took off the cap, relaxing as he stared at it back on the nightstand.

He breathed in slowly, trying to get rid of the 'tampered' Yankee's cap. Then, eyes flashing with determination, he stood up.

And promptly fell.

* * *

After countless stumbles and falls, he reached the door-frame and leaned on it, panting slightly. His eyes turned to the crook of his staff. Why walk when you could hover and fly?

_Fly_. The word tasted like- like homemade, gooey blue cookies melting on his tongue. Like the rebellious freedom he would celebrate with his mom by eating blue candy on the Fourth of July.

Thoughts of Leo and Anza jolted him out of his daydream.

No. He would walk.

For them.

Jack looked down the hallway, noticing a glimmer in the corner of his eye. He glanced at the speck of light again, pondering if he should search it.

Curiosity overcame him as he limped down the hallway.

. . .

"Oh, hi Baby Tooth." Jack said, watching the fluttering fairy. Baby Tooth's eyes widened, and she let out a small squeak. "Wait, aren't you suppose to be at the Tooth Palace?"

Baby Tooth hovered, still and looking as if she saw a ghost.

Jack laughed. "I'm fine. Plus, it seems like I'm healing fast- look, Baby Tooth, I'm already up to my knee."

In response, Baby Tooth sped toward the glimmer in the distance.

"Wait up!" He half-shouted, remembering that the Guardians were still sleeping. He willed the air to lift him, and he chased Baby Tooth through the corridor. The fairy stopped abruptly, and slid though an open, ink-colored room.

The winter spirit stopped, letting himself fall to the ground, the staff steadying him. He peaked in the room, glancing at the glimmer's source- a mirror.

Jack stepped cautiously in the dark chamber, eyeing the mirror with suspicion.

The dim, golden light surrounded the mirror like a shroud as Jack drew near. He looked around. Baby Tooth was gone.

Faint, jumbled letters arched the mirror's frame. Jack traced his fingers on the jumbled letters as his dyslexia kicked in. It took him half an hour to make out the 'words'.

_Rorrim fo Erised_

He glanced at it one more time before he faced his reflection.

At first, the reflection was normal. Jack noticed tiny differences though that lead to the changing reflection.

Half of his face was tanning, and one sea-green eye sparkled next to a sharp, blue one. Half of his hair turned to a deep, tousled black, and he leaned on a sword. The sword looked familiar, but Jack couldn't put his finger on it.

A blonde girl with piercing grey eyes walked up to his tan side and held his hand, smiling softly. On his other side, his little sister reached for the pale hand and closed her eyes, as if to memorize his touch. She opens her large brown eyes again, shining with happiness.

Jack spun around wildly, wondering if anyone was in the room. He stumbled, and fell on his knees.

No-one.

He frowned. Not bothering to get back up, he looked back at the mirror. This time, another person stood behind him. Sally Jackson smiled proudly at her son, placing two warm hands on his shoulders. Jack stared at his mother. "Mom?" He croaked. His eyes moved to his sister. "Sally? Anna-"

A sharp pain invaded his mind, and Jack put his hands on his head frantically. He closed his eyes and tightened his jaw.

He couldn't remember her name. _Why _couldn't he remember her name?

Jack's head throbbed, and before his eyes closed he glanced at his loved ones one last time.

. . .

"Jack? Jack!" A familiar Russian accent shook him out of unconsciousness.

Jack blinked and rubbed his eyes. North stared at him, and Jack shifted, uncomfortable.

"Jack." North mumbled, staring at him with- Disappointment? Worry? North's eyes held mixed emotions. "Why are you here? In the room?"

"I-" Jack paused, reaching for the mirror and caressing his sister's face. "I don't really know."

North hurriedly pulls Jack's hand away from the mirror, confusion displayed on the younger spirit's face. "Do you know what _Rorrim fo Erised _means, Jack?"

Jack cocked his head to one side, thinking. His eyes were still looking to and from the mirror. "Is it in French?"

North gave a hearty chuckle. "No, Jack."

It takes minutes to figure out the meaning. "Mirror fo- of," he corrects,"Mirror of-" He squinted at the last word. "Desire?"

"Yes." North comments. "So what do you think the mirror shows?"

"Desire?"

"No. Think, Jack. You should be able to figure it out. We only expect the best when it comes to protecting the children, Jack."

North's last sentence sounds uncharacteristically harsh and eerily familiar. _I will accept only the best from you, P_ rc_ y Jack_ o__ n.*****

Jack shook the thought away. "Desire?" Then he thought of the reflection; it didn't show him the new skates he wanted, or a new lair. It showed what his heart craved, needed. "It shows what you most desire deepest in your heart." His last words were faded.

"Very good." North complemented. "But never come here again, yes, Jack? The mirror has brought evil, and greed, over many demigods, wizards-"

"Wizards?"

"-and spirits. Do not come here again, yes?"

Jack knew that North wouldn't take a no for an answer. "Yes North." Looking back and forth from North to the mirror, his mind wandered. "North?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

North chuckled. "You already did, but I suppose another one wouldn't hurt."

"What do you see?"

For a second, the elder spirit's features freeze like a deer spotted in the headlights of a car. "Sorry, it was-"

"No, It's fine." Jack noticed that North's voice sounded slightly less energetic. "I see myself with a pair of woolen socks."

"... You're quoting Harry Potter." Jack remarked.

"One cannot have enough pairs of wooden socks. Especially in the Pole."

Jack rolled his eyes and waved nonchalantly. "Well, on the plus side, I've healed quickly. Apollo was wrong, and look- I'm already up to my knee!" He pulled his pant leg for emphasis, excited. "In a few days, I'll be good. After all, I've only been asleep for a few days, right?"

A worried look crossed North's face. Jack searched the other's face for answers. "Right?" He repeated, with less energy, hints of worry and confusion in his eyes.

North bent down to Jack's height, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jack backed away, still on the floor, and flattened himself against the mirror. "Jack," he started off, "You've been asleep for three years."

* * *

***The Lightning Thief, page 7, USA version**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**For the WATS fans- the who-should-die poll will end soon. VOTE!**

**UPDATE- thank you PotterHead1 (Guest) for correcting me. ('Wooden socks' was suppose to be 'woolen socks')**


	8. Over the Border

**'Ello! This takes place _FOUR YEARS LATER!_**_  
_

**That's all I have to say.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Four years later, the winter spirit looked back and forth at North and the window. "Can I go outside now?" He asked impatiently, tapping his now-fully grown right foot. He would never underestimate the need of a right leg. Ever.

North's hearty laughter echoed the chamber. "Go." He said, placing a warm hand on Jack's shoulder. "But remember-"

"-I am always welcome here." Jack finished, relishing the words. A small smile danced his lips.

"Careful Frostbite." Bunnymund quipped.

Sandman winked.

"Make sure you brush your teeth!"

Jack laughed playfully. "Don't worry Tooth, I will."

With a happy expression, he left, a soft wind trailing behind him.

. . .

Jack looked down on Manhattan, hovering over the bustling citizens below. He frowned. There was something odd about the city.

He flew closer, the cool winds whipping behind him. His frown deepened as he landed on a busy sidewalk, staring at the Empire State Building with curiosity and caution.

The thunder rumbled above, and Jack's instincts tingled with anticipation. He now knew what he felt.

Magic.

_It's a different, confusing kind of magic,_ Jack thought. It wasn't like North's playful magic or Bunnymund's childlike magic. The magic in the air was blurred, like fog, or mist-

A sharp pain dove itself into Jack's mind as he tried to think. He stumbled, leaning on his staff for support. A civilian walked though him and he collapsed on all fours.

_Being walked though is like someone slicing you to bits with a sword and stapling you back together. Yeah, _Jack paused his thought, rising once the pain was over. _Now I remember why I avoided that._

He trotted on the sidewalk, dancing around people passing by. A body bumped into him, and both fell to the ground.

"Oh, gods, I'm sorry." The other person bleated. (_Bleated?_ Jack pondered.) "I should have watched where I was going." The other's Rasta cap flopped on his head, and he quickly pushed it back on. Jack could've sworn he saw a horn. "I-"

"Wait." Jack said. "You can see me?"

The stranger shifted uncomfortably, standing back up with the help of his crutches, though it didn't look like he needed them. He looked around frantically, and Jack spotted his wispy facial hair. "What's your name?" Jack continued suspiciously.

"I'm Gro- Percy Chase."_  
_

Jack gave him a look. _He was always bad at lying._ "I know you're lying."

'Percy Chase' bleated nervously."What's your name then?" He challenged, surprising Jack with his sudden courage.

"I'm Jack Frost. You know, spirit of winter." Jack frowned. "Or I would think you know me. You- you believe in me, right?" Jack thought out loud. "Well, you could see me, so-"

"You're Jack Frost?" The other gulped. "Percy-"

Jack winced. "Percy who?"

"Maybe my name will jumpstart your memory." The other concluded, "I'm Grover-"

Grover suddenly tensed, sniffing the air. "Got to go!" For having crutches, Grover sped away quickly in the direction where Jack came from.

"Wait up!" Jack called, but Grover disappeared in the crowd. The winter spirit sighed, then chased in the general direction.

. . .

Jack stood in front of a run-down farm, confused. His senses tingled again, like a GPS sensing that home was near.

Home. Jack thought of candy canes, floss, and a race with a certain rabbit when he thought of the word.

But now, standing in the midst of a run-down farm, he thought of blue cookies and Capture the Flag and kisses with a grey-eyed girl-

The farm seemed to ripple, like a humongous bubble protection over something. He stepped closer, now eyeing a nearby pine.

The bubble rippled again, and Jack saw a glimpse of a dragon (_Peleus_*****, Jack decided) and a golden _thing_, Jack took a deep breath.

And stepped into the bubble.

. . .

The atmosphere on the outside was much different then it was on the inside.

Outside, the illusion was a worn-down strawberry farm. Inside, it was a camp that blazed with some sort of light. Not physical light, but light as the air was home.

Oh, North was rubbing off on him.

Jack looked around the familiar yet unfamiliar place. Then his eyes landed on Cabin 3.

Before he knew it, he stepped in the sea-like cabin.

Jack marveled, then immediately relaxed.

He should have never relaxed.

His staff was yanked out of his hands and into some invisible ninja's. A sack was thrown over his head, and he was tossed in it.

"Is he going to escape?" A familiar voice asked. Grey eyes flashed before his mind.

"Nope." A second voice replied. "The design is based on my father's net- the one Aphrodite and Ares were trapped in." A pause, and he felt as if the voices were looking at him. "I figured he shouldn't see, since he could use the elements to his advantage-"

"Good work Jake." A third voice stepped in. Jack heard hooves clip-clop. "He looks secure. Let's take him to the Big House. You may go, Jake."

Jack was dragged on the ground. "I told you he would come back to us." The first voice sounded, hopeful.

Jack could just see the third voice shake his head and sigh. "Don't sound too hopeful, Annabeth. He doesn't remember."

"But Chiron-"

"Annabeth." The third spoke sharply. Jack realized that the third, Chiron, was also hopeful. _But for what? _"Let's not jump to conclusions." A pause. "Lou Ellen? Are you ready?"

"Yes Chiron." Lou Ellen said. "The spell is set. Though, I ask for you both to leave."

Jack imagined Annabeth opening her mouth for a protest, and Chiron silencing her with a look. "Yes, of course." Chiron spoke. "Excuse us."

Once Jack heard a door close, he was unceremoniously dumped out of the bag. Lou Ellen looked him with her one eye and took a deep breath. "Hello, I'm Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate." Lou started.

"Yeah I know. I heard your name."

"Sharp." She quipped. "You're probably wondering what a daughter of Hecate is doing, since I was on the other side of the war." She bent down and looked him in the eye. "Of course, in this lapse of time there is no war, but Chiron said to not overload your mind." She waved her hand. "Back to where I was. Long story short, they placed more cabins for the minor gods in memory of Luke," She hesitated, "and you."

"Me? What did I do? Caused a snow day?" For once, Jack didn't want to be part of the action.

"You're our answer to this mess. And indirectly, you're the one who caused it."

"Well give me my staff and I'll be out of your hair." He spat.

'Percy," Jack winced as Lou Ellen studied him. She circled him, Jack following her with cautious blue eyes. His hand dove in his empty pocket, and he cursed in Greek. "Hm, you remember much more than I thought."

"I don't appreciate being tossed in a sack." Jack spoke, glaring.

Lou shook her head, ignoring the venom in his voice. She smiling slightly. "You even sound like your old self, saying things out-of-the-blue. Don't you realized that it's not about what you want, but it's for the world?"

Jack gave her a questioning look, and she laughed.

"Okay, Percy." A wince. "Enough talk. Now I'm going to put you on Seen." She said, talking to Jack as if he was a child. Not that he wasn't. "It will enable the others to see you, but it will also alert the gods if you escape." She pulled a marker out of her jean pocket and drew a rune on his forehead. "You should feel special," She drew two other runes on his palms. "This spell was made for you.

"But first-" Lou Ellen reached for her sheath and pulled out her dagger. "You need to be unconscious for the spell."

Lou hit him on the head with the handle of her dagger, and Jack felt the world fading.

"Don't worry Percy. This is for your own good."

* * *

***I really, really hope that this is the name of the dragon. PLEASE tell me if it isn't.**

**So... How was that?**


	9. Rapids

**Hey guys, I'm posting on the iPad. Sorry that I haven't posted in a while; I've been busy with the play I'm in- _Great Expectations_. Our first show is tomorrow. :) Eek! Wish me luck!**

**Okay, enough about my life. Go ahead and read.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. On profile.**

* * *

"Oh, you're awake."

Icy blue eyes peaked through Jack's eyelids, then shut again quickly, still sensitive to the light.

The same voice nudged him and placed a cool cup in his hands. A straw was set on his lips. "Drink, boy."

Jack sipped the drink, the taste of gooey blue cookies fresh on his tongue.

Suddenly, the cup was yanked out of his grasp. "Not too much."

Jack groaned and opened his eyes a second time, not disturbed of the light as before. "Mr- Chiron?"

A middle-aged man sitting in a wheelchair that vaguely smelled like coffee raised an eyebrow. "Yes, child, that is my name."

"I'm not a child." Jack retorted, sitting up in his bed. "Where am I?"

The place was too familiar, yet so strange.

"We are in the Big House." Chiron explained.

"Cool." He shrugged, not really caring. Jack pushed himself higher in his bed. "When can I get out?"

Chiron glanced sadly at the winter spirit. "I don't know."

"I don't know?" Jack repeated incredulously. "I'm sitting in a hospital bed that I should already be out of, I'm captured and not to mention I'm thrown in a sack. _Again_." HE spat out. "I just want to leave."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen."

Jack huffed.

"Come." Chiron spoke, though it was more like an order. "We should take a tour."

"Nah. I can get around by myself." He started to get out, but then froze. "Where's my staff?"

Chiron wheeled over to the opposite corner of the room. He passed the staff to the younger spirit.

Cold hands grasps the staff protectively, fingers tracing the grooves. Jack closed his eyes and sharply inhaled, body relaxing.

Suddenly, he stood on his bed, his stance shifting and staff pointing at Chiron. "You never take this away from me." Sharp, chilling winds swept through the door. His grip on the staff tightened. "Not ever again."

Chiron gazed at Jack for a moment, then chuckled. Jack blinked and lowered his staff, surprised. "Come along, let me give you a tour."

Chiron began to get up. _No, he can't stand_, Jack thought. _He's in a wheelchair._

A blinding flash of light burned Jack's vision and mind as Chiron stood up, the blanket on his lap falling.

"Come along," the instructor spoke authoritatively. His snow-white tail swished impatiently. "We don't have all day."

**. . .**

**"**So... Is there any other centaurs around?" Jack asked curiously, eyes not spotting another centaur in sight.

Chiron sighed sadly. "Yes, I'm the only centaur here. My brothers are... quite wild, and my wife, Chariclo, faded years ago."

Jack paused, and pictured Chiron, with his wife, watching over many young, hyperactive centaurs, high on root beer. Jack, the spirit of winter, shook in fear, wanting to wipe the memory away.

"You had a wife? You never told me that."

Chiron sent him a strange look. "I just met you today."

A sharp pain invaded his mind, and he leaned against his staff for support. His knees buckled, the familiar-yet-not sights around him fading from his vision.

This was his worst attack, no contest. Maybe it was because of the unfamiliar-yet-homey surroundings.

"Jack?" Chiron spoke softly. Jack felt a warm hand on his shoulder._  
_

_'It's him,' _Whispers surrounded him, and Jack couldn't tell if they were inside his head or out. '_He's the one. The missing camper.'_

There were too many voices. He couldn't breathe.

_"Think of my voice like an island,_*****" His mother spoke before, in a memory. A wave of peace washed over him. _"Focus on it. Pretend that it's only me."_

Except it wasn't. The chattering grew louder, drowning out his mother's calming voice.

_'He's the one.'_

_'What are we going to tell-'_

_'Quick, get a medic-'_

_'So this is the brat.'_

_'Don't just stand there! Do something!'_

Jack's eyes snapped open at the last sentence, light eyes meeting a fearsome electric blue. The girl smiled, then reached out a hand. He took it.

Jack stood up, facing the girl's steely gaze. Though steely, her eyes twinkled with youth. "Welcome back, Kelp Head."

. . .

"Are you sure you can't remember anything?" Thalia asked, playing with her bracelet. The two marched on by the volleyball court, heading to the next location on the tour.

"It hurts to remember." Jack spoke before the could think.

Thalia smiled, a bit wistful. SHe crossed her arms in front of her 'Death to Barbie' t-shirt. "Not a single trigger?" She asked. "Not even in your pockets?"

Jack immediately reached into his right pocket, the familiar cool touch of his mind reawakening his senses. "How-"

"Apollo was the one who explained." Thalia pace quickened, a hint of a smirk dancing across her face. Jack sprinted to catch up to her. "He was the one who told-" She paused. "Never mind. Let's get to the armory."

"But-"

She ran to the armory, and Jack flew over. He looked around, eyeing the gleaming weapons. "Well, there goes the idea of showing this place to my cousin."

Thalia chuckled. "You need to get fitted." She pointed to the small pile in the corner. "Try that on."

"I know you."

Thalia froze. "You do? but I just met you today."

"You're avoiding the statement." Thalia swore that she saw a flash of green beneath the icy hue. "How do I-"

"I told you, I just met you today." Thalia hissed coolly. Jack flinched.

"Don't lie to me." He hissed back. "Or I'll-"

"You'll what?" She quipped.

"-give you a kiss."

Thalia's blood froze. A kiss would mean abandonment and dishonor from the hunters, even if it was accidental. Jack smirked triumphantly. "I don't know who I am, but I know there is more to it than this-" He gestured to his white hair and body. "Three hundred years of solitude doesn't make me an idiot."

"Look," Jack continued, instinctively reaching for his pocket, "I'm not the same as- I don't know. But I need to find out who I was to make who I am."

Thalia glared back at him, eyes speckled with guilt. "I'm actually going to follow Chiron's instructions today. You're not ready, and yes, I realize how much you hate that statement." Her eyes flashed, challenging the winter spirit. "But Percy, just by the way you're acting, it's clear."

"Percy," Jack repeated, a bit distracted. "Who is he?"

Thalia looked as if she'd been slapped. "Percy," she hissed, "is -was- a hero. But he also made a mess that we have to pick up after."

It was Jack's turn to look slapped. "I thought it was _his_ fault." Golden eyes flashed before his vision.

Thalia's eyes burned with fury. "That's it. You've changed, Percy. And no, you're amnesia's not an excuse."

Her eyes blazed. "You know what, I think my first statement is true. I don't know you, Jackson."

With that, she stomped out of the armory.

* * *

**So you might think Thal's is a tad OOC. But think about it- she's lived two different realities, due to the time lapse. Two different lives.**

**(But as you can see, she's still a Hunter.)**

**As for Jack, I think he would be ticked off too. Amnesia. Three different lives. Time lapse. Wars. Captured. Thrown into a sack repeatedly. Missing pens.**

**You see where I'm going?**

**'K, so everyone got that? I hope you enjoyed it... Really, I do. :)**

**You are amazing. ALL OF YOU. AND HI, PERSON WHO'S READING THIS. I've been getting a bunch of favs/alerts, and a couple of reviews. You've made a stranger very happy. :D :D :D :D**

**Anyone want to help me push this story to the 50 review mark?**

**Please? (puppy dog eyes)**

**Mm, I've dragged this out too long. Forgive me. ;)**

**Adios.**

***haha, did anyone watch the new Superman-?**


	10. Throughout a Winter's Storm

**Hi everyone! 10th chapter! Yay!**

**Okay, so I have a fictionpress account, and I would really appreciate it if you checked it out. Most of my stuff is poems, but I have a couple stories.**

**Again, please review or favorite or alert me on fictionpress! it would mean A LOT to me! My username's the same, so you shouldn't have a problem finding me!**

**So, yeah. Thanks if you do. :)**

**Gah. This is a filler, and it's my least favorite chapter so far. Forgive me.**

**It has Jackabeth/Percabeth at the end, so yes, Percabeth WILL BE in this story.**

**I hope you like that! :D**

**Ah, enough of my bantering. Let's get started, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: on profile.**

* * *

Jack groaned in exasperation as another camper roughly elbowed him while he was just trudging to the mess hall.

No camper would look at him in the eye, and even if they did, they just glanced back down hurriedly, and scurried of to gods-know-where.

He didn't talk to any of his bunker mates of Cabin Eleven, or anyone else for the matter. Thalia was the only exception to having no eye contact, save for a few glares.

"Why do you keep ignoring me?" He asked her once, ditching his usual activity and just feet away from the steps of Cabin Eight, where she was sitting.

She looked up from inspecting her arrows, a flash of hurt in her eyes that was quickly replaced by a solid glare. Jack flinched, watching the other hunters around pause their activities to glare at him.

"Why?" Thalia whispered. "I used to be honored fighting by you once, and now I don't know what happened."

"I don't even remember what happened." Jack stated. "I'd love it if you just helped me out."

"You don't remember what happened?" Thalia asked. "Wow, even if you found my-" She clamped her lips shut quickly.

"You're what?" Jack asked curiously.

Thalia shook her head. "Nothing important."

"If it's nothing important, than why-"

"Boys." Thalia snorted. "Insufferable."

"Hey!"

Thalia shrugged.

"So can you help me with my memories?" Jack asked, leaning on his staff.

She shook her head. "No."

Jack frowned. "But why?"

Thalia sighed, then glanced at Jack. "You hurt Annabeth."

A shap pain dug into his mind. "Who?"

Thalia glared at him. "And that's why I won't help you." She spat, getting up to go inside the cabin. She turned her head. "Go figure it out yourself."

. . .

Jack reluctantly got up from his seat and walked over to the altar. "Hermes," He spoke, not knowing who to sacrifice to.

"_I hear he broke up with Annabeth,_" A voice spoke, hidden with the other in the crowd.

A second voice gasped. "_Really_?"

Jack imagined the first voice nodding. "_Yeah, and his fatal flaw's suppose to be loyalty_."

The winter spirit clenched his staff, and soon the two voices were joined by many others..

"_Ha, Annabeth didn't even come to see her beloved 'Seaweed Brain'. Do ya think she'll come around?_"

"_Five drachmas says she will._"

"_Five says she won't_."

"_She's strong. She will_."

Jack sat down, irritated.

"_I've heard that this 'Percy' claimed to lose his memory. He even dyed his hair and put on contacts and claims to be Jack Frost_."

"Alright, that's enough." Jack stood up and sent a whoosh of icy wind through the mess hall. "I've had it. If you want to spread gossip about me, just say it in my face."

The hall sat silent.

"Who are you?" Another voice asked, irritation laced with the voice's words.

"I'm Jack Frost." Jack nearly growled, "And I have no clue why I'm here. So let's just get over it and tell me what you want from me."

He was met with utter silence.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair, sitting back down. The hall stayed silent. "Told you he'd claim to be Jack Frost."

Jack took his staff and created a thick wall of snow that fell over the area where the voice came from.

Then he turned the snow to ice, freezing the camper's hair and clothes with it.

A chilly air settled in the hall as frost spread to the rest of the crowd, with an exception of Chiron and a glaring Mr D.

Spiteful glares and shocked looks gazed at Jack.

Jack looked down at his snow-cold food.

Then he flew out of the hall, whispers echoing behind him.

* * *

Jack drifted blindly, just wishing to get away from the questioning eyes of the crowd.

"Wind, fly me anywhere. Anywhere but here, _please_."

The wind responded by letting Jack ride it up to the sky, and for a second, he could leave and be free-

A jolt of electricity ran through him, and he lost control over the wind, just falling.

He could feel the tree bark scratching him, along with the rest of the other shrubs and plants.

Before he hit the ground, his vision turned black.

. . .

Jack awoke by a clump of rocks.

_Zeus's Fist, _he vaguely remembered, sitting up to get a better view of the boulders.

_Titans. Maze. Cyclops. Rasta cap. Grey eyes._

He blinked, standing up and trailing a hand over the rocks.

He was regaining memory without pains. Jack let a loose smile through his lips.

_A mane of red hair. Sphinx. Wax wings. The blue delta sign. Hellhound._

The smile was soon gone and replaced with a frown.

_Pan. Luke. Battle. Casualties. Castor. Lee Fletcher._

There were other casualties, like that little girl from Demeter's cabin that could beat him in foot-racing.

And that older boy from Cabin Six who was planning heading off to college after the war.

Also the-

A flood of guilt overwhelmed his mind along with the seemingly rising temperature.

He heard an all-too-familiar-yet-not voice before he blacked out.

* * *

Jack found himself awakened once again in the Big House. He didn't open his eyes, still sore from his fall.

"Drink." The not-familiar-yet-is voice commanded, lifting a straw to his lips. He sipped, the reviving taste of blue cookies causing him to open his eyes fully.

The girl was pretty, with her golden curls hurriedly tied into a pony tail. She was lithe, and her eyes were always brewing, and Jack thought that he could see various thoughts being processed.

"Hi." She said steadily, though Jack could tell that she was nervous. "The sleeping blue popsicle awakens.

Jack sat up in the bed. The girl would be about seventeen, but by the fading grey streak in her hair and her tired eyes she seemed older, sadder.

"I haven't seen you around," Jack stated. "Who are you?"

The girl bit her lip, and she tucked a stray hair behind her ears. "I'm Annabeth Chase," She said softly, placing his drink down and reaching a hand up to her streak. The same hand then went to the sheathed dagger strapped on her arm.

Annabeth sucked in a sharp breath before she completed her sentence. "And I've missed you, Percy."

Jack blinked, glancing at Annabeth. He hopped out of bed and twirled his staff around. "I would really like to know why people keep calling me Percy. My name's Jack."

Jack regretted saying that after he saw the broken look in Annabeth's eyes. "Fine, Jackson."

Jack groaned. "Just call me Jack."

A stern gaze didn't faze Jack. "It's either Jackson or Percy. Your pick."

Jack frowned. "Fine, call me Jackson."

They both turned around, exasperated and silent.

The silence soon became uneasy.

"If you want something from me," Jack asked, "Can you just tell me so I can get out of your hair? I have a family," Jack savored the word. _The Guardians_, he added silently.

"We are your family." Annabeth said, a glimpse of sadness in his eyes.

Jack bit his lip worriedly, knowing that his next words would be harsh. "How are you my family if I don't even know you?"

Annabeth looked as if someone slapped her.

Then she stood up, a sad look on her features. "Do you want to know more about yourself?"

Jack eyed her curiously. "About- Me? What do you know about me?"

"I mean your past memories," Annabeth explained.

Jack waved his hand. "I have Tooth for that."

At her raised eyebrows, he explained. "Tooth -you probably know her as the Tooth Fairy- collects children's teeth-"

"I know."

"-which their childhood memories are stored in, so a child can always have something to come back." Jack finished, ignoring Annabeth's interruption.

"Really?" Annabeth asked. Jack could tell that she was intrigued by the fact.

He smiled. "Yeah. How 'bout this: we can swap stories. I'll tell you about my mishaps and you can tell me about this Percy."

She smiled slightly, though still cautious. "Alright," She walked to the door. "We'll have to talk later, though. I have a cabin to lead."

"Okay."

She gave him one last smile. "Meet me by the pond tomorrow?"

"Sure." Jack shrugged.

She left, though Jack could've sworn he heard, '_Maybe we are healing, Seaweed Brain_.'

Jack smiled. "See you tommorrow, Wi- Annabeth."

Tomorrow didn't come.

* * *

**Okay, I'll admit it, this is my least favorite chapter. I knew what to do, and naturally, my muse fights me and takes a completely different route.**

**I'm sure you understand. The main plot's still the same, though, do not fear! :D My goal was for him to meet and talk with Annabeth.**

**Wow, we've got 58 reviews. 58 REVIEWS FOR ONLY 9 CHAPTERS! (this is chapter 10, and i've just posted, so no reviews yet till a couple days. or hours. or minutes. [coughcough]) THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Again, I'd appreciate it if you looked at my fictionpress account. I have the same username there, too.**

**If you thought it was a bit OOC, the cast of characters is basically confused and wondering what's going on.**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FICTIONPRESS!**

**(haha, i'm sorry if i seem pushy...)**

**(if you have read up to here, put the word _padfoot_ in your review. and if you go over to my fictionpress, go ahead and pm/review the word to me, too.**


End file.
